A wide variety of constructions are known for electromagnetic relays. For example, electromagnetic relays are used in automotive technology to create different switching states for the electrical lines of a motor vehicle. Relays have, for example, one or two relay actuators which are accommodated in a housing.
DE 199 17 338 C2 discloses an electromagnetic relay and a process for manufacturing the relay, in which the electromagnetic relay has a base having an electromagnet system and a coil, a core arrangement and an armature. The armature is mounted on the base by way of an armature spring. The base forms part of a switching chamber. Arranged in the switching chamber is a contact system having at least one fixed contact. Associated with the fixed contact is a movable contact which is mounted on the movable armature spring. Furthermore, a second fixed contact is arranged on the base. The movable contact is switched between the two fixed contacts as a function of the current passing through the coil of the first electromagnetic relay. The electromagnet system and the switching chamber are arranged in a housing, with the fixed parts of the electromagnet system and at least some of the base being embedded in an insulating material, with terminal conductors guided through a housing wall to the outside.
DE 103 04 638 A1 discloses a switching relay having two magnetic coils and a process for manufacturing the switching relay. The switching relay has two relay actuators which are arranged parallel to one another and whereof the armature springs are associated with one another and are brought into abutment against a first or a second fixed contact in a central region between the magnetic coils as a function of the current passing through the magnetic coils.